1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology in general and more particularly to monitors used in computer systems.
2) Prior Art
The use of monitors to display information generated in computer systems or other type of television related systems is well known in the prior art. The use of speaker systems to provide audio explaining what is being displayed or accompanying what is being displayed is also well known in the prior art. Probably, the most common type of speaker systems are standalone boxes which usually come in pairs and the user is free to place the boxes wherever the user chooses. Among the drawbacks associated with standalone speaker systems are bulkiness, difficulty in moving them around, etc.
The prior art has recognized the drawbacks associated with standalone speaker systems and have attempted to solve the problem by incorporating the speaker system in the housing of the monitor when the monitor is being manufactured. Even though this solution is probably a step in the right direction it too has problems. In the first instance monitors with built-in speakers are more expensive than monitors without speakers. The additional cost may adversely affect sales especially to buyers who do not want to pay an extra premium for the speaker systems.
The prior art has recognized the problems associated with monitors with built-in speakers and has attempted to solve it by providing speaker kits to be used to retrofit monitors. The retrofitting of monitors with speaker kits requires some type of adjustment (mechanical or electrical) to the base monitor. In one solution brackets have to be mounted on the base monitor and the speakers are then attached to the brackets.
In another solution hooks (mechanical or electrical) to accommodate speaker kits are built into the base model. The hooks usually include built-in wiring and circuits that add additional cost to the base monitor. In addition, the kit can only work with models that have the hooks built in them and is not backward compatible with models having no hooks.
Probably, a common problem with the prior art solutions is that add-on speakers are attached to the top, bottom or sides of the base monitor resulting in lateral extension of the footprint of the base model. The lateral extension is undesirable in that additional space which may not be available is required. For example, in one configuration termed “checkerboard” multiple flat panel monitors are mounted on a wall. This configuration allows multiple live TV news to be watched simultaneously. In the checkerboard configuration the monitors are placed in close proximity to one another. Therefore, add-on speakers that laterally increase the footprint of monitors could not be used in this checkerboard configuration.
Another problem with prior art add-on speakers is that the additions unnecessarily limit the motion of the monitor. For example, some monitors are mounted on pedestals which provide several degrees of motion, including rotary, swivel, etc., to the monitor. These motions would be curtailed with an add-on system that attaches to the bottom of the display.
In view of the above a speaker kit requiring no retrofitting of the base monitor does not limit motion of the base monitor or does not increase the footprint of the base monitor is required.